


Ice and Fire

by Tirainy



Series: Moments [14]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Temperature Play, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: In which Sonic's patience gets tested.





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> AN: What is this? Oh, just a little refreshment in the dry season of Sonadow NSFW we're currently having. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

The ice cube hovered above the center of his chest, not really touching just yet but it wasn't like it made any difference; the _cold_ contained in it was enough, the chill permeating from it slipping in between the strands of Sonic's fur as easily as water, reaching the sensitive skin underneath without even needing to physically touch him. It made his fur stand and fluff up in attempt to protect him but his summer coat was just not suited for the task.

Then the cube finally descended and Sonic let out a sharp breath as it stung his warm skin, the sensation making him involuntarily shudder. However, it didn't stay there long, slowly sliding down his sternum and to his navel. Sonic let out a curse when Shadow decided to dip the cube in the little depression, his hands twisting in their cloth bonds as Sonic fought to not let any embarrassing sounds slip at the sensation.

He could hear Shadow give an amused snort at his attempts and heated green eyes immediately met the intense rubies.

"Having fun, are you?" Sonic drawled, trying to keep his body from shuddering as Shadow continued to not move the cube, torturing him ever so slightly. Chaos, he didn't expect it'd be this difficult when he agreed to try this...

"That's the _point_, hedgehog," Shadow responded, being the smart-ass he was. Then he leaned closer, the agent's warm breath ghosting over the hero's chilly skin. "Don't act as if you're not enjoying this."

The cube finally moved from Sonic's poor navel, but, unfortunately, it was to an even _more_ sensitive area on his chest. Sonic didn't manage to completely stifle a moan this time. Shadow seemed pleased at that. Freaking sadist.

Sonic let out a heavy breath. "Just you wait, you'll be the one squirming next time," he warned. Or threatened? Eh, who cared. Just get that little cube away from his—

Shadow gave a low chuckle. "I'd like to see you try," the agent responded and moved the ice cube once again to the other side of his chest and this time the sting wasn't as intense, the cube having already started to melt slightly at this point.

Sonic huffed through his nose, taking deep steadying breaths as his body continued to shudder. Who thought a little bit of ice could have this much effect on him—?

Well, Shadow._ Clearly_. But still—

Sonic yelped, startled when the cube was suddenly shifted back to his right, now slightly over-sensitive, nipple. Though that particular noise soon changed to a mixture of moaning and panting when Shadow decided to put his mouth to other use than driving him further up the wall (or, well, a _bed-post_) with his comments, tan lips pressing against his left breast, hot tongue running over the cold-stricken nub there and, Chaos, that combination had no right to feel this good—

"Is that," Sonic panted, desperately wanting to squirm but not wanting to give his lover the satisfaction just yet, "Is that all you got?"

The devilishly good, hot mouth left his chest, Shadow's crimson eyes locking with his own green ones. Not fully trusting his voice to work as he'd like it right now, Sonic just rose a pointed brow, the challenge in that simple gesture obvious to his partner.

"You're playing with fire, Sonic," Shadow warned, leaning close enough that Sonic could feel the other's warm breath ghosting over his lips.

"I'd say it's more of _ice_, right now," Sonic couldn't help but quip back, green eyes briefly glancing towards the little cube that had moved closer to the center of his chest again.

There was no response to that and the slight tightening of Shadow's expression was an obvious sign that it was not because Shadow was holding his tongue but rather that he just didn't _have_ a smart comeback to that. Sonic resisted poking out his tongue childishly at that.

After a few more moments, Shadow just let out a snort. "Have it your way then."

Then the agent smirked and the cube was moving down again. But instead of stopping by his navel as Sonic expected it to, it traveled even _lower_. Green eyes opened wide. "You friggin—"


End file.
